


(ART) For Your Entertainment

by Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, NSFW Art, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, burlesque dancing, exotic dancer Bucky, piano man Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an up and coming artist at a local gallery, working on his first solo exhibition. His roommate Sam recently got a job in the band at a burlesque club. Steve is pulled into the world of burlesque after a whirlwind meeting with a performer at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ART) For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Your Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159066) by [FeelsandFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms). 



 

  
For the Marvel Universe Big Bang. Go Check out FeelsandFandoms fic which inspired the pics!

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have all my art and edits on tumblr. Go follow me there! http://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments are always encouraged and greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
